


Улыбайся, Кроули!

by porosenok_M, WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porosenok_M/pseuds/porosenok_M, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Кроули тысячи лет встречал Азирафеля.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Улыбайся, Кроули!**

**Глава первая, в которой они друг друга не поняли**

Улыбайся. Что бы ни происходило в твоей чертовой жизни – улыбайся. Все же хорошо, правда? Кроули в это давно не верил, потому что все было дерьмово, но всегда улыбался по привычке — широко, будто в последний раз.

Его прокляли не тогда, когда он задал вопросы, не тогда, когда связался не с той компанией, и даже не тогда, когда скатился по наклонной, а когда ангел прикрыл его крылом, даря тепло и защиту. В то же мгновение по венам разлился яд, и демон не удержался – сделал крошечный шаг навстречу.

Так началась история его настоящего падения. Или подъема – это как посмотреть, конечно. Кроули же считал, что даже в аду нет такой же равноценной муки, которой он себя подвергал, общаясь с Азирафелем.

_Рим, 41 год от рождества Христова_

— Позволь соблазнить тебя, — сказал Азирафель и смутился. — Нет, это же по твоей части, да?

Кроули зачем-то согласился. Вспомнил, что однажды этот ангел был к нему добр. Просто эти восемь лет были сложными: все над чем ад работал последние годы (а их было четыре тысячи тридцать семь), пошло прахом. Приходилось все начинать сначала. И начальство живо припомнило, кто именно показывал земные царства плотнику из Галилеи, а потом соблазнял — и не соблазнил. Его не наказали, но настроение стало паршивым. В самом деле, жить муравьедом, наверное, проще.

В аду нынче было пусто — так, пара убийц и висельников шатались из угла в угол. Да и что там могло накапать за восемь лет? Крохи в сравнении с тысячелетиями упорного труда. Хотя люди, кажется, даже не поняли, что произошло и какой подарок им сделали. Правда, нынешний император Рима, Калигула (чей земной путь уже подходил к концу) оказался неплохим поставщиком душ. Кроули мог сам почти ничего не делать и отчитываться перед Вельзевул.

— Мне и моему спутнику устриц и вина! — Кивнул Азирафель в сторону свободных клиний.

Кроули пожал плечами и молча растянулся на одной из них, подперев голову рукой. Азирафель занял соседнюю и в предвкушении прищурился.

— А скажи-ка, ангел, как Господь относится к морским гадам? У них нет ни плавников, ни чешуи, а ты их ешь, — Кроули смотрел на склизкое серо-розовое содержимое раковины и, кажется, понимал, почему именно эту дрянь есть запретили.

— Законы Господа были даны людям, — Азирафель облизнулся и собрал губами тело моллюска. Сделал он это как-то слишком неприлично. — Для эфирных созданий своя система провинностей и наказаний, мой дорогой. Ты-то должен это знать.

Кроули почувствовал, что его настроение улучшилось, — рядом с ангелом было легко.

— Например ты можешь прелюбодействовать, убивать и грабить, и тебе ничего за это не будет? Кажется, я скатился вниз слишком рано, — Кроули хмыкнул и отпил вина из кубка.

— Я могу карать отступников, — Азирафель насупился и забормотал: — По указу Господа, конечно же. Смертью, обычно. Не то чтобы я когда-то пробовал. Еще могу что-то позаимствовать без спроса — на благое дело...

— Нда-а, — Кроули стало совсем хорошо. 

Смущать ангела теологическими вопросами было весело. А может, Кроули был уже слишком пьян. Веки отяжелели, он устроился поудобнее. Азирафель заказал еще устриц и вина, что-то рассказывал и объяснял. Под его тихий голос Кроули почти уснул, но вдруг теплая ласковая ладонь погладила его по лицу и волосам. В жесте не было ничего предосудительного — скорее всего, ангел сделал это из-за любви ко всему сущему. Или по какой-нибудь другой возвышенной причине.

Кроули почувствовал, как все его существо наполняется теплом. Наверняка это была благодать или что-то еще такое же опасное, без чего потом уже не сможешь. Кроули вдруг вспомнил, что про прелюбодеяние ангел так ничего и не ответил — может, и оно оправдывается каким-нибудь высшим замыслом? Плутовато улыбнувшись, демон прикрыл глаза, высунул длинный язык и лизнул им пальцы Азирафеля. Тот тут же отдернул руку.

Кроули посмотрел на ангела поверх очков и, к собственному неудовольствию, увидел в светлых глазах только разочарование. Ни смущения, ни желания, ни улыбки — ничего из длинного списка приятных реакций, на что он рассчитывал.

— Так это не работает, мой дорогой. Во-первых, я не знаю, как демоны извратили во время падения свою ангельскую суть, никогда не интересовался. Нам все еще необходимо приложить определенные усилия, чтобы почувствовать возбуждение. Во-вторых, к ангелам не применимо понятие прелюбодеяния, мы же не вступаем в брак, чтобы соитие вне его был нарушением. А в-третьих, довольно подло с твоей стороны пытаться искусить меня таким образом. Когда ты соблазняешь смертных, я отношусь к этому с пониманием: это твоя работа, твоя суть, твоя обязанность и твой долг. Наличие демонов наверняка служит божественному замыслу, иначе Она бы не низвергла вас, а уничтожила. 

Ангел возмущенно тряхнул кудрями и патетично добавил:

— Но не надо выслуживаться за мой счет.

После чего поднялся и, оставив недоеденные устрицы и удивленного Кроули гордо задрав нос, ушел из кабака Петрония (который обязательно сгорит, но чуть позже, когда демон придет в себя). У Кроули были все основания для недоумения — он не собирался выслуживаться. Ему просто хотелось немного тепла. А еще получить удовольствие и подарить такое же взамен. Кажется, его неправильно поняли.

Глядя на догорающие угли, оставшиеся от питейного заведения, Кроули решил, что все к лучшему. По крайней мере, он не впадет в зависимость от ангельского тепла. 

Настроение опять стало омерзительным. Необходимо было скорее искусить этого Кассия Хереея убийством, послать кувшин фалернского пернатому зануде с извинениями (Кроули решил, что от этого с него самого не убудет), и можно уснуть на несколько лет, а то и веков — люди прекрасно справятся с наполнением ада грешниками и без участия Кроули.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава вторая, в которой Кроули творит глупости**

_Королевство Уэссекс, 537 г. н. э._

В аду и на небесах чувство юмора было одинаково черным. И если для жителей первого это было объяснимо, то зачем в это Богом забытое место сослали Азирафеля, Кроули не понимал. Сыро, зябко, антисанитария, болезни на каждом шагу, неподъемная одежда, из транспорта — жутко неудобные лошади. Он мог бы быстренько устроить какую-нибудь гадость и свалить, но ангел мешал. То есть, если б его вообще не было или он бы вдруг согласился на пару с демоном не выполнять поручения начальства, все шло бы неплохо. Но, очевидно, идея невмешательства была Азирафелю чужда, а жаль. Люди и без них прекрасно проявляли как худшие, так и лучшие свои стороны. Кроули честно, от чистого сердца предложил взаимовыгодное соглашение.

Кинрик, нынешний правитель Уэссекса, поддерживал мирный договор с бриттами, и только это позволяло ангелу шарахаться по их землям, расстраивая планы Кроули. Это портило настроение, как и зарядивший на неделю дождь, уныло и монотонно моросящий по металлу шлема. Он так надоел, что придорожный трактир показался подарком или небес, или ада. В общем, подарком.

Надсадно дребезжа латами, Кроули зашел внутрь, в тепло. Его встретили запахи еды, браги и мокрой псины. Сморщившись, демон огляделся: свободных мест не было, и он уже готов был сотворить небольшое чудо, когда заметил в дальнем углу одинокого рыцаря в белом плаще со свалявшимся от дождя меховым воротником.

— Не занято? — Впрочем, ответ его не интересовал, и Кроули расположился напротив.

— Садись, демон, — прогудел Азирафель.

Брови у Кроули поползли вверх: сказать, что он удивился, было бы преуменьшением. На него смотрели несчастные воспаленные глаза с полопавшимися капиллярами, лицо в обрамлении кольчужного койфа выглядело опухшим. Покрасневший нос, которым Азирафель все время шмыгал, добавлял комичности образу.

— Ты же ангел! Как ты заболеть-то смог?

— А-апчхи!

— Впечатляет. — Кроули кивнул подошедшему трактирщику. — Мне пирог с ливером и вина.

— Тело-то человеческое, — прогундосил Азирафель. — Это пятая простуда за месяц, я не могу тратить чудеса на одно и то же. Наверху не поймут, зачем мне столько исцелений, и последствия будут самыми неприятными.

— Дерьмово быть тобой, — заключил Кроули.

Они помолчали.

— Где ты остановился?

— Тут на втором этаже свободная комната, трактирщик согласился ее сдать. А ты? — Азирафель отхлебнул из дымящейся глиняной кружки и задрожал.

— Пока нигде. — Кроули задумался и предложил: — Что-то ты совсем плох. Хочешь, я тебя исцелю? Не моя специализация, но вдруг получится.

— Не выйдет. — На ангела жалко было смотреть. — Я же не человек.

Кроули наморщил нос и все-таки попробовал. Ангел оглушительно чихнул и затрясся.

— У тебя, кстати, лихорадка, — заметил Кроули. — Иди наверх.

Азирафель послушно встал, пробормотав что-то про искусителей, и чуть не упал на пол — Кроули вовремя поймал его. На оглушительный грохот доспехов обернулся весь трактир.

— Мой друг перебрал, ничего интересного! — Кроули добавил в голос каплю убеждения и все тут же вернулись к своим тарелкам, выпивке и картам.

Чертыхаясь, демон едва ли не волоком дотащил виснувшего на нем Азирафеля на второй этаж.

— Что-то мне нехорошо, — простонал тот. — Мне надо до завтра выздороветь, Змий. И не вздумай улечься со мной на одно ложе.

Кроули решил не возиться с латами. Он одним щелчком пальцев отправил доспехи в угол, затолкал вяло сопротивляющегося Азирафеля в кровать и напомнил:

— Я и на стене спать могу. Кстати, меня зовут Кроули, если ты позабыл.

— Я знаю, — Азирафель, кажется, готов был вот-вот задымиться. — Мне завтра нужно охранять карету... через лес... церковная казна...

Кроули с кислой миной смотрел на спящего ангела и думал, что завтра собирается совершить несусветную глупость. Он честно завис на стене, потакая желанию ангела сохранить свою добродетель: несколько часов сна — это, конечно, мало, но хоть что-то.

Проснувшись с рассветом и убедившись, что Азирафель все так же болен — тот метался по кровати в лихорадке и что-то бормотал, — Кроули, поминая всех ангелов и демонов нехорошими словами, облачился в доспех и, отвязав от коновязи, поехал в лес Эшдоун. 

Ирония происходящего была в том, что именно Кроули подговорил Хромого Суинтона ограбить эту чертову церковную казну, а теперь сам же делал благое дело, чтобы чья-то пернатая задница не пострадала. Самое смешное, что если начальство не узнает о том, что он сейчас сотворит, можно будет включить это в отчет. Ведь грешника он все-таки соблазнил — попытка ограбления будет, а значит, и ад окажется не в накладе.

Времени на полноценное искушение жителей деревни уже не было, так что Кроули просто заплатил местным, чтоб они выбили дурь из Хромого Суинтона и его банды. Местные с задачей вполне справились: Кроули ехал на удалении от кареты, чтобы остаться незамеченным, если разбойники все-таки придут, но никто так и не появился. Демон уныло проводил карету до опушки леса, от которой начинался тракт, и повернул обратно к трактиру. Бездарно потраченный день.

Хорошие дела совершать оказалось невероятно скучно, неинтересно и дорого: примиряло только то, что ангел теперь у был него в долгу и мог согласиться умерить свое служебное рвение. Лучше ни во что не вмешиваться, мирно сосуществовать и не мешать друг другу, изредка появляясь то тут, то там, чтоб не вызывать вопросов у начальства.

В трактире было так же, как вчера, — шумно и весело. Те, кому Кроули заплатил за решение проблемы, не понесли заработанные деньги семьям, а радостно их пропивали, и демон решил внести и эту информацию в свой отчет. 

Прихватив у трактирщика горячее питье для больного, он взбежал по лестнице. Азирафель все еще спал, но выглядел лучше: он больше не метался по кровати, и только лихорадочный румянец на щеках напоминал о болезни. Кроули поставил чашку с горячим вином на пол, отправил свой доспех в небытие, оставшись в рубахе, и растянулся рядом с ангелом — приставать он не собирался, но выспаться очень хотелось. На всякий случай демон улегся на самом краю.

— Уже утро? — сонно спросил Азирафель, кутаясь в лоскутное одеяло, которым Кроули прикрыл его вчера.

— Уже вечер, — съязвил тот, с удовольствием наблюдая за встрепенувшимся Азирафелем. — Ты все проспал.

Азирафель застонал и откинулся обратно на кровать.

— Изыди, нечистый.

— Вот она, благодарность, — притворно обиделся Кроули и подполз ближе к ангелу. Он не хотел пропустить реакцию на свои слова. — Я принес тебе вина. Пока ты тут дрых, я охранял твою казну. Как именно, я тебе не скажу, но карета точно доехала до тракта.

— Зачем? — Азирафель широко распахнул глаза. 

— Чтоб показать тебе, что ты зря упираешься: мы можем ничего не делать, а результат будет так же хорош. В любом случае, ты мне должен, и это приятно, — Кроули расплылся в улыбке.

— И что ты потребуешь взамен? — кисло спросил Азирафель.

— Заключим соглашение. Не мешать друг другу, а еще лучше — помогать...

— Как ты это представляешь? Я не могу выполнять твою работу, мне нельзя совершать неправедные поступки! 

— Прояви фантазию, — ухмыльнулся Кроули. — Главное — результат. Охраняя твою казну, я делал только гадкие вещи.

Азирафель задумался, потом кивнул:

— Ладно. Договорились.

Они пожали друг другу руки, и Кроули опять почувствовал исходящий от мягкой ладони ангела ласковый жар. Ему на мгновение стало тепло в этом крае вечных дождей и туманов, провались он ко всем чертям.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава третья, в которой внезапно оказывается, что все отлично работает**

Им стоило додуматься этого раньше! Кроули недоумевал, почему эта гениальная идея пришла к нему в голову только через четыре тысячи пятьсот сорок один год после знакомства. Давно могли бы не напрягаться.

Только благодаря Соглашению они пережили четырнадцатый век, напиваясь до положения риз. В это смутное время хорошо было только Хастуру, которого явно все устраивало.

_Генуя, 1347 год_

Кроули немного скучал по Риму. То ли Всевышняя прогневалась, то ли небесная канцелярия решила охладить умы людей — в Европу пришло похолодание, На туманном Альбионе стало совсем невыносимо: Кроули мерз даже летом. Повинуясь какому-то внутреннему порыву, он отправился в Италию и застрял. Порты Генуи закрыли, опасаясь вспыхнувшей на кораблях чумы, но это никого не спасало — болезнь уже шла по суше, надвигаясь на город со всех сторон. Ее приход был вопросом пары месяцев.

Хастур всерьез взялся за пандемию: весьма помогали сбитые им же с толку священники, которые пропагандировали аскезу и отказ от удобств, в том числе и от гигиены. Кроули страдал, но должен был признать, что герцог хорошо выполняет задуманное. Пришлось приписать себе набирающую обороты Испанскую инквизицию, созданную людьми (по прогнозам Кроули, век спустя она должна была развернуться в полную силу), чтоб на его фоне не выглядеть бледно. Настроение портилось еще и от того, что Кроули давно не видел Азирафеля. Наверняка тот остался в Англии и спасал аборигенов от них самих. Так же безрезультатно, как раньше.

Холод сказывался на сельском хозяйстве: еды стало меньше, ее качество оставляло желать лучшего, Кроули лениво размышлял о том, что если уж он это заметил в относительно теплой Италии, то Азирафель наверняка страдает еще сильнее. Предаваясь этим мыслям, демон не обратил внимание на низко висящую вывеску, которая обещала лечение всяческих хворей, и впечатался в нее лбом. 

Чертыхнувшись, Кроули нырнул внутрь темного помещения, вход в которое был завешан засаленной тряпкой. Он подумал, что небольшое дьявольское искушение лекаря станет платой за ссадину. В нос ударила смесь запаха разложения человеческих тел и трав. На полу лежали люди, их кожа была покрыта бубонами. Кроули поморщился и решил, что хорошее в этом все-таки есть — порт откроют, и можно будет покинуть Европу.

Из подсобного помещения вышел лекарь в светлом балахоне, забавная носатая маска белого цвета скрывала его лицо. Демон уставился в изумлении и спросил:

— Азирафель? 

— Кроули? Каким ветром тебя-то сюда занесло? — Голос Азирафеля звучал расстроенно, и это точно не было связано с отсутствием деликатесов. 

Он взял Кроули под локоть и завел в заднюю каморку в которой были лишь полка с книгами и лавка.

— Да никаким. Мимо шел.

— Прошу, скажи мне. Чума — твоих рук дело? — Азирафель стянул маску и вытер лоб ладонью.

— Хастура, — буркнул Кроули. 

— Как неудачно, — Азирафель опустился на лавку и похлопал рукой рядом с собой, приглашая сесть. — Надо поговорить. У меня проблема, Кроули. Если я начну лечить этих людей в полную силу, то сюда потянется вся Европа, а такое количество исцелений мне Гавриил не простит. Хотя за последние пару веков они чуть спокойнее стали относиться именно к этому виду чудес. Я потерял тело, заразившись оспой, примерно в тысяча сто первом. Была ужасная бумажная волокита наверху, пока новое не выдали. Но я не могу исцелять тысячами — даже сотни выздоровевших заинтересуют начальство.

— У тебя новое тело? — Кроули не удержался и потыкал пальцем в бок ангела, тот скорчился и хихикнул. — Выглядит так же.

— Прекрати! — задыхаясь, возмутился он.

— Ладно. От меня-то ты что хочешь?

— Если наше Соглашение еще в силе… — застенчиво начал Азирафель.

— В силе, — заверил его Кроули.

— Я бы исцелял. Хотя бы детей. Хоть иногда, — в голосе ангела была мольба. — А ты бы стирал им память. И их родственникам. И отчитывался перед своими, что коварно расстроил мои планы. Излеченные никому ничего не скажут, новые зараженные не узнают и не исцелятся. Пожалуйста. 

— Уговорил.

Азирафель оживился. На полке между книгами обнаружилась бутылка вина, которую они выпили за начало очередного сотрудничества...

Четырнадцатый век они пережили с большим трудом, но сделали это вместе. Оба получили похвалу от начальства, которую вряд ли заслуживали.

_Лондон, театр «Глобус», 1613 год_

Однажды Кроули совершил небольшое чудо в подарок ангелу — убедил людей прийти на Гамлета. То ли народу понравилось, то ли он тогда переборщил с убеждением, но даже спустя двенадцать лет театр был полон. Показывали «Генриха VIII», Кроули посмотрел вниз с балкона и с удивлением увидел Азирафеля, который стоял в том же месте, что и в предыдущий раз. Кроули уже собирался спуститься к нему, когда тяжелая ладонь легла на плечо, запах серы и дерьма ударил в нос, и, поворачиваясь, он уже точно знал, кого увидит.

— Слава Сатане, — поприветствовал он Хастура.

— Слава Сатане. Развлекаешься? — осклабился тот.

— Наблюдаю. Ангела видишь? Смотрю, вдруг он замыслил какое-нибудь благодеяние.

— Ангел! Сейчас повеселимся! — В черных глазах Хастура полыхнуло злорадство, и Кроули понял, что зря привлек к своему другу внимание. — Сейчас он пожалеет, что не пал. Ангелы плохо переносят огонь.

Гадко хихикая, Хастур взмахнул рукой, и в соломенную крышу здания ударила молния, следующая попала в сцену, и все вокруг внезапно оказалось без шанса быть потушенным. Люди бежали из театра, спасаясь от огня, рядом хохотал Хастур, а растерянно заозиравшийся Азирафель увидел Кроули и расстроено покачал головой. Ощущение, что ангел им разочарован, было знакомым и очень неприятным.

— Смотри, как святоша закоптился, — Хастур в приступах смеха навалился на пылающий парапет.

Кроули от всей души, которой у него не было, пожелал ему провалиться. Дерево не выдержало и с оглушительным треском разломилось, и герцог ада, нелепо взмахнув руками, рухнул вниз. Отвлекшись на упавшего живописной грудой Хастура, Кроули не заметил, как исчез Азирафель. Тяжело вздохнув, он направился к лестнице: сгореть и потерять тело не хотелось.

Азирафель нашелся футах в тридцати от догоравшего театра. Светлые буфы его рукавов покрылись сажей, волосы опалило, и смотрелся он жалко, хотя и Кроули наверняка выглядел не лучше. Может, чуть более стильно.

— Это не я! 

— Я понял, — ангел устало потер лицо ладонями, — кто этот несвежий демон?

— Хастур. Если ты помнишь, в прошлый раз именно он устроил нам чуму. Неприятный тип.

— Герцог ада? — брови Азирафеля забавно поднялись вверх. — Чуму понимаю, сожженный театр — нет. Это же мелко.

— Это личное, — Кроули порадовался, что очки не треснули, но даже под ними отвел взгляд, — он тебя увидел.

— Но я ему ничего не сделал, — растерянность Азирафеля была такой осязаемой, что ее, казалось, можно было потрогать руками.

— Ты не пал.

Они помолчали. Потом еще помолчали, и еще. И одновременно выпалили:

— Вина?

Азирафель расплылся в улыбке, и Кроули выдохнул: с некоторых пор настроение ангела сильно его волновало. Хастур исчез, но Кроули чувствовал, что случившееся даром ему не пройдет. Пусть не сейчас, пусть потом.

_Париж, 1793 год_

Азирафель оплатил вино и блинчики. Блинчики Кроули великодушно уступил. Вино же как плата за спасение его полностью устраивало. В теле уже была приятная легкость, когда разговор свернул не туда. Все началось со слова, услышать которое от ангела было весьма неожиданным.

— Фривольные? А какие чудеса вы с Гавриилом считаете фривольными? Ты сделал прозрачной стену в будуаре какой-нибудь дамы и подглядывал?

Азирафель застонал и прикрыл лицо руками.

— Твоя фантазия пугает. Нет, конечно. Я же говорил, что такое меня не волнует.

— Тогда у меня нет идей... Хотя...

— Я открыл книжный, ты в курсе, — перебил его Азирафель, явно не желавший слушать его вариант. — На самом деле, я не хочу ничего продавать, и отпугнуть клиентов у меня получается. Но сборщика налогов — нет. Поэтому каждый раз, когда он приходил, я превращался в женщину. Он сластолюбив (некоторым людям это свойственно) и, разговаривая со мной, забывал про налоги. Правда, он стал наведываться чаще, но меня это не обременяло, пока, как я уже говорил, в прошлом месяце Гавриил не прислал возмущенную записку... Теперь я буду избавляться от него другими способами.

Кроули смеялся, как ненормальный, Азирафель-женщина, кокетничающий со сборщиком налогов, — это было самое смешное, что он услышал за век кровавого террора. Ему было даже немного жаль, что не увидит это своими глазами.

— Что ты смеешься, Нечистый, — губы Азирафеля, перепачканные сахарной пудрой, неодобрительно поджались.

— Ты носил корсет? — в копилку образов хотелось добавить еще подробностей. Черт, Кроули был готов приплатить, чтоб это увидеть!

— И корсет, и много юбок, и сложную прическу, и мушку над губой... Да хватит смеяться! Пей свое вино.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава четвертая, в которой все меняется, хотя кажется, что не все**

С 1862 по 1941 год Кроули был расстроен из-за ссоры. Даже не так — Ссоры! С большой буквы. «Братаеш-шься», — шипел он иногда, когда становилось совсем грустно и хотелось встретиться с ангелом. Кроули как демон должен быть злопамятным и дожидаться, когда Азирафель сам придет мириться, и он честно ждал. Ангел же его страданий явно не разделял: ходил есть в рестораны и вел привычную жизнь. От расстройства Кроули решил проспать несколько десятилетий, но спалось ему плохо.

Проснувшись в тысяча девятьсот двадцатом и благополучно пропустив англо-бурскую войну, он промучился несколько лет, прежде чем решил, чем поднять себе настроение — купил «Бентли», придумал алюминиевую банку для напитков и подсунул ее людям (в аду он отчитался о совершенном злодеянии, но в чем оно заключалась, и сам не знал. В итоге пришлось написать о вреде для окружающей среды — кто там будет проверять?).

Начавшаяся Вторая мировая война спутала все карты в ожидании извинений от Азирафеля. Кроули чувствовал, что ангел влезет в неприятности, и вызволять из них будет именно он — демон... Намоленная земля жгла ступни, будто эти ненормальные нацисты не могли встретиться с Азирафелем в каком-нибудь другом месте. Кожа потом будет болеть и наверняка облезет, но ангела надо было спасать — кто знает, как скоро тот сможет получить новое тело, если развоплотится? А жить в этом мире одному не хотелось. Даже когда они не общались, Кроули знал, что его вечный оппонент, друг и заноза в заднице жив-здоров, и его всегда можно было увидеть.

Кроули мог совершить любое чудо (даже сбросить немецкую бомбу на церковь) , но спасти их двоих мог только ангел. Благо, тот не подвел и все понял правильно. Так что отданные книги не были таким уж большим одолжением, как и предложение подвезти. Пусть ангел не хотел доставать святую воду, пусть… Кроули выяснил, как раздобыть ее самостоятельно, и дуться за прошлый раз уже не имело смысла.

— Ты купил машину, — Азирафель прижимал к груди саквояж с книгами, как мать — потерянное дитя.

— Верно. Правда, красотка? — Кроули улыбнулся очень широко: он не хотел чтобы на лице отразилась боль. Ступни ныли в ботинках, которые, казалось, стали на несколько размеров меньше. — Куда тебя отвезти?

— Что с тобой? — Азирафель смотрел на него очень внимательно, Кроули на всякий случай улыбнулся еще шире и прошипел:

— С-с мной вс-с-се хорош-ш-шо. Так куда?

— В магазин, — ангел вздохнул. 

И не отводил от него взгляд всю дорогу. Кроули скалился так сильно, что когда из-за угла показался букинистический магазин, у него свело челюсть.

— Выпьешь? Хочу еще раз поблагодарить тебя за книги.

И Кроули совершил ошибку: не устоял перед искушением, согласился — слишком давно они не общались. Он вышел из машины, покачнулся и зашипел от боли. В этот момент ладонь Азирафеля уверенно схватила его за локоть. У Кроули проскочила непрошенная, совершенно дурацкая мысль о том, что если бы много тысяч лет назад его держали так же крепко, то он и не скатился бы вовсе. Он страшно разозлился на себя за то, что она пришла к нему в голову и теперь смущала.

— Что с тобой? — в голосе ангела слышалось искреннее беспокойство.

— Я ходил по освященной земле. Это довольно вредное занятие для демонов, — оскалился Кроули.

Через секунду он порадовался тому, что в Лондоне стояла глубокая ночь. Азирафель обнял его за талию и, приподняв на несколько сантиметров над землей, полетел. Это было странно: демоны были способны творить чудеса, но летать не могли. Крылья наверняка оставили им в насмешку — Кроули искренне так считал.

Ангел бережно усадил его на диван и куда-то ушел. Вернулся быстро — Кроули успел только лечь, закинув ноги на подлокотник, — и в руках держал таз, полотенце и бутылку с темной жидкостью.

— Дорогой мой, тебе нужно разуться. — Ангел расстелил полотенце на полу, поставил рядом таз и налил в него содержимое бутылки. — Я должен тебя поблагодарить за спасение меня и книг такой ценой. Я сейчас принесу вина.

— Не нужно меня благодарить, — привычно огрызнулся Кроули, — я отчитаюсь внизу, что разрушил церковь, но не хочу чтобы они узнали, что я при этом спас ангела.

Пытаясь скрыть смущение, он добавил:

— И чего это ты такой добрый? Мы в прошлый раз расстались не очень хорошо.

— Я ангел, мне положено, — буркнул Азирафель и, опустив глаза, сказал: — А еще я помню пятьсот тридцать седьмой год. Так что считай это моей благодарностью. Я скоро вернусь. В тазу средство от ожогов, оно должно хоть немного унять боль: тело-то у тебя человеческое. Не буду мешать.

Азирафель вышел. Кроули тяжко вздохнул, сел на диване, с шипением снял ботинки и носки и оценил ущерб. Все было не так уж плохо: просто волдыри, заживет. Главное, что Азирафель жив и счастлив. Лекарство сильно пахло травами, приятно холодило ступни и если бы даже не лечило, то, что его принес Азирафель, радовало. Кроули вообще слишком сильно радовался всему, что связывало его с ангелом. И это было плохо, действительно плохо.

Следующие пятьдесят лет Кроули думал, что ангела ему послали силы ада. Потому что они виделись все чаще и чаще. И не всегда инициатором их встреч теперь оказывался демон. Кроули кидало от радости к злости каждый раз: если бы он не знал, что Азирафель — точно ангел и не способен на издевательства, то решил бы, что тот был намеренно так ласков с ним, но при этом четко держал дистанцию, которую никак не удавалось сократить.

Отказаться от этих встреч он тоже не мог — каждый раз Кроули чувствовал такое тепло, любовь и принятие, что это уже стало наркотиком. Когда-то давно, тысячи и тысячи лет назад, он был бракованным ангелом, из-за чего и пал. Но с каждым прожитым столетием он все больше понимал, что и демон из него получился никудышный. Никого во всех девяти кругах не интересовали Земля, люди, жизнь… ангел. Только собственное падение, страдание и месть тем, кто не пал. Скука.

Дальше ада скатиться было некуда, назад в рай он не хотел, да и подняться казалось делом невозможным. Он всего-навсего хотел остаться здесь — с людьми и Азирафелем, — но внизу и наверху все жаждали войны. Кроули нес корзинку с младенцем и думал о том, как будет выглядеть Конец Света для них с ангелом. Почему-то вспомнилась статуя в его собственной квартире. Вряд ли они разденутся и сплетутся в партерной борьбе. То есть, Кроули был бы не против, но никто ведь не оценит… Даже Азирафель не оценит.

Позже, убеждая ангела воспитывать Антихриста, Кроули в этом окончательно убедился. Азирафель сомневался, отговаривался своей природой и совершенно не желал понять, что конец будет полным и всеобъемлющим. Кроули не стал углубляться в описание последствий. Но победившая сторона не смогла бы получить то, к чему стремилась: горстка выживших ангелов или демонов, оставшихся в вечности, и ни чужих, ни своих — никого. Азирафель не пойдет против Ее планов, если они именно таковы.

Но чуть больше шести тысяч лет опыта общения именно с этим ангелом подсказали, что делать. Азирафель получал какое-то странное удовлетворение от игры в противостояние его дьявольским козням. Вот и хорошо…

После первого дня работы они сидели на колченогих стульях в маленькой подсобке садовника, пили вино и разговаривали.

— Ты мог выбрать другой образ? Менее... — поморщился Азирафель, — просто менее.

— Провокационный? — Кроули дразняще-медленно провел ладонью по ткани своей узкой юбки.

— В общем, да.

— Для начала, вряд ли бы в няни ребенку наняли мужчину. Американский атташе — республиканец и довольно консервативен. Кстати, на мысль меня натолкнул ты.

— Я? — растерялся Азирафель.

— Помнишь восемнадцатый век и сборщика налогов? Я подумал, что красивая женская одежда идет не только ангелам.

— Ты же меня тогда не видел!

— У меня хорошее воображение, — поддел Кроули залившегося краской Азирафеля. — Встречный вопрос. Ты мог выбрать менее отталкивающую внешность? Зачем тебе эти зубы? Ты должен расположить к себе мальчика, а не напугать.

— Мальчика. Но не его мать или кого-то из прислуги, — веско сказал Азирафель. — Почти вся беллетристика, которую я читал, и даже некоторые просмотренные фильмы говорят, что одинокие люди вызывают желание вступить с ними в интимную близость. А я бы хотел ее избежать.

Кроули рассмеялся и пояснил насупленному ангелу.

— Никто бы не кинулся на тебя с непристойными предложениями, зная, что ты одинок.

— Ты же кинулся. Почти две тысячи лет назад ты облизал мою руку.

Кроули испытал какое-то болезненное удовольствие от того, что не только он один это помнит.

— Я демон. Мне можно. При взаимной симпатии, люди проводят вместе время, ходят в рестораны и кино на свидания, общаются, узнают друг друга.

Он замолчал, вдруг осознав, что их отношения подходят под описание. С той лишь разницей, что продвинуться дальше дружбы ему бы не позволили, как бы он ни желал.

— Именно в этом аспекте человеческие отношения меня не привлекают, — Азирафель покраснел окончательно. Тут душно, и мы выпили слишком много вина, дорогой.

Кроули пружинисто поднялся, качнул обтянутыми твидом бедрами и распахнул дверь. Ему тоже было душно. И, к сожалению, хотелось того, чего ангел дать не мог. Ближайшие одиннадцать лет обещали быть непростыми. Очень непростыми.

Если какое-то дерьмо должно произойти, оно обязательно произойдет. Издерганный постоянным общением Кроули сходил с ума, ангел был добр, ласков, практически нежен и совершенно недоступен. Он делился своим теплом, но не больше, чем с остальным миром, а жадность внутри Кроули хотела получить все. Та же часть его сознания, которая была отравлена ангелом, все время ныла, что времени осталось мало, и если они не смогут, то мир сгорит в огне…

_Ночь после Конца Света_

Кроули чертовски устал. Устал бороться с упертостью Азирафеля. Даже несостоявшийся Конец Света, казалось, ничего не изменил.

— …ты можешь пожить у меня, если хочешь.

Кроули опять наступал на те же грабли: он ведь точно знал ответ. Он слышал его тысячи лет в тысячах разных вариаций.

— Вряд ли моим это понравится.

— Эта музыка будет вечной. У тебя больше нет «твоих». И у меня тоже. Мы сами по себе, — раз Азирафель больше верил старым пророчествам, чем ему, Кроули не стал отказывать себе в удовольствии и добавил: — Как сказала Агнесса, мы должны мудро выбирать обличия.

Подъехал автобус. Кроули занял левое сиденье у окна и уставился перед собой. Азирафель молча сел справа и, к удивлению и смятению Кроули, так же молча взял его за руку. Кроули сглотнул и посмотрел на их сплетенные пальцы: его узкая кисть чуть подрагивала в пухлой ладони ангела.

— Ох.

За окном мелькали пригороды Лондона — маленькие огоньки вспыхивали в темных окнах. Азирафель задумчиво гладил его пальцы, а Кроули снова чувствовал себя обманутым. Наверняка ангел ничего такого из того, что он уже почти себе нафантазировал, не имел в виду, и все это было очередным ангельским утешением. Две тысячи лет назад в похожей ситуации он уже облажался, повторения истории не хотелось. Даже несмотря на то, что завтра их обоих, судя по всему, должны были уничтожить. Они могли бы подарить друг другу все, что у них есть; Кроули точно мог, он готов был отдать свое глупое сердце в руки ангела, но… 

Кроули просто запретил себе двигаться, чтобы не спугнуть. Разрешил только тихо млеть, но ничего не делать в ответ. Они соприкасались плечами, Кроули пригрелся и почти уснул, когда Азирафель тихо спросил:

— А что в аду делают с провинившимися? 

Сон слетел в один миг.

— Обычно сажают в самую глубокую яму и забывают о тебе на века. Подняться не можешь, ничего не можешь, вокруг грязь и сошедшие с ума, наказанные ранее демоны... Но не думаю, что это меня ждет.

— Почему? Нас не оставят в покое: и твои, и мои захотят отомстить. Скорее всего, это вопрос даже не дней, а часов. Неслучившийся Армагеддон нам не простят.

— Нет конечно. Но я думаю, что меня уничтожат. Припомнят все косяки и обольют святой водой.

— У тебя были провинности кроме провала Конца Света? — поразился Азирафель.

— Ты не поверишь, — усмехнулся Кроули.

— Например?

— Я случайно убил Лигура.

Азирафель сильнее сжал его руку.

— Случайно? Как можно случайно убить герцога ада?

— Не совсем случайно, — замялся Кроули. — Помнишь святую воду, которую ты мне подарил? Я опрокинул ведро с ней ему на голову… Просто не повезло: он вошел первым, а мог зайти Хастур. Еще дружба с ангелом, ну и так, по мелочи… А у тебя?

— У меня только дружба с тобой, — Азирафель тяжко вздохнул. — Никого я не убивал, но это уже и не важно.

— А вас как наказывают?

— Падением. Но раз пока я не стал демоном, не купаюсь в озере серы, то скорее всего, Ее устроил мой поступок.

— То есть, тебе ничего не сделают? – в сердце Кроули глупо забилась надежда, что хотя бы Азирафель выйдет из этой передряги живым. 

— Ангела можно убить адским пламенем. 

Кроули зажмурился. Значит, когда он раскиснет и исчезнет, Азирафель сгорит. Глаза защипало. Стало очень страшно, озвученное вслух будущее показалось в разы ближе и реальнее невысказанного. Наверное, он затрясся слишком сильно — Азирафель убрал руку, но вместо того, чтобы отклониться, сжал его плечо. 

Кроули улыбнулся так широко, как мог. В самом деле, они прожили неплохую жизнь, и пока ничего непоправимого не случилось.

Глава пятая, в которой ангел горит, а демон тонет.

— Заходи, — Кроули распахнул дверь своей квартиры, пропуская ангела. — Чувствуй себя как дома. 

Тот слабо улыбнулся. Его глаза оставались серьезными и неотступно следили за Кроули, будто Азирафель видел его впервые. Это нервировало.

— Вина?

— Лучше чаю или какао.

— Неожиданный выбор, — Кроули наморщил лоб, пытаясь вспомнить, есть ли у него хоть что-то из этого.

Они стояли в прихожей, и разлившаяся в воздухе молчаливая неловкость затапливала все вокруг. Азирафель продолжал смотреть на Кроули, и тот пожалел, что снял очки. Тишина прервалась резко: на улице кто-то засмеялся, и они одновременно вздрогнули. Азирафель заозирался, увидел в конце коридора статую ангела и демона, прочистил горло и выдал:

— Миленько. Это мы?

— Нет, — соврал Кроули.

Снова наступила тишина.

Что с ними не так, Кроули не понимал. Вот сейчас у них последняя ночь, они спасли Землю, обманули рай и ад, и вместо того чтобы радоваться — стоят и не могут сдвинуться с места.

Кроули открыл рот. Он хотел спросить, какого черта, но вместо этого с непонятным самому себе чувством заявил:

— Я пошел спать.

Что-то внутри громко обозвало его дураком, и, в целом, он был согласен с такой характеристикой.

— Иди, — Азирафель, казалось, вздохнул с облегчением. — Если ты не против, я посижу на кухне.

— Да, конечно. Холодильник в твоем распоряжении. 

Кроули чувствовал, что несет отборный бред, что надо схватить Азирафеля за руки или плечи и сказать то, что не сказал раньше. То, что кололо и жгло язык страшнее святой воды. Вместо этого он просто сбежал от этой ужасающей неловкости. Жаль, что от сбежать от себя так не получилось.

— Ты трус, — обозвал себя Кроули. 

Он разделся, со злостью сдирая с себя вещи, и заполз под простыни. 

Несмотря на круглогодично работающие обогреватели, Кроули замерз. Было настолько холодно, что он малодушно пообещал себе — если выпутается из этой передряги с адом и раем, купит пуховое одеяло. И плевать на стиль.

На все плевать. Кроме того, что впереди не будет ничего, и ангела тоже не будет. Кроули посмотрел на серый потолок: ни неба, ни звезд, ни Бога — только бетон. Чувствовал он себя странно, но все равно был готов молить о жизни для ангела. Не обвинять — в том, во что они вляпались, Всевышняя не виновата, ни требовать — этого права он лишился после падения, ни задавать вопросы — спрашивать было не о чем. Кроули предложил бы взамен все, что имел, лишь бы вытащить Азирафеля. Глупый демон отдал бы свою жизнь, но точно знал, что та больше ничего не стоит. Даже если сейчас улететь на Альфу Центавра, его достанут.

Кроули не спалось. Впрочем, он не смог бы заснуть, даже если б Азирафеля не было в квартире. Его шаги, которые демон иногда слышал, приблизились к двери спальни и затихли. Кроули малодушно хотелось, чтобы ангел ушел, но, издерганный Концом Света, адом, раем и собственной глупостью, он не выдержал. И крикнул:

— Я не сплю!

Азирафель заглянул в дверной проем и смущенно пробормотал:

— Я бы не отрывал тебя от отдыха, но…

— Заходи, ангел.

Сердце Кроули стучало так оглушительно, что казалось Азирафель должен слышать его на противоположном конце комнаты.

— Дорогой, я хочу поговорить.

Лицо Азирафеля излучало какое-то неземное спокойствие. Он подошел и сел на кровать, аккуратно сложив ладони на коленях, и взглянул прямо в глаза Кроули. Тот, замотанный в простыни, остро почувствовал свою наготу. Зателось прикрыться чем-нибудь еще.

— Мы знаем друг друга шесть тысяч лет…

— Я помню.

— Не перебивай, — попросил Азирафель и продолжил: — За это время было всякое. И я хочу извиниться.

— Ангел, если ты так прощаешься, то иди к черту, — не утерпел Кроули.

— Нет. Пути господни…

— Я убью тебя, если ты закончишь.

— Но мы сегодня в этом убедились.

— Я слушаю это шесть тысяч лет. У меня ангельское терпение, — попытался съязвить Кроули.

— Именно, — согласился со всем сразу ангел. А потом неожиданно наклонился и поцеловал Кроули. 

— Ты чего? — Кроули отпрянул, как ошпаренный. Губы жгло.

— Я тебя люблю, — просто сказал Азирафель, внимательно следя за ним. — И у нас осталось слишком мало времени. Я хотел, чтобы ты это знал.

— Ты любишь весь мир, я знаю, — с тоской отозвался демон. — Тебе положено. Но имей хоть капельку сострадания…

Кроули умолк, не зная, как объяснить, что сам он любит — в этом стоило признаться себе раньше — совсем иначе. Той любовью, на которую ни ангелы, ни демоны обычно не способны. В которой он тонет каждый день.

Азирафель вздохнул.

— Весь мир тут совершенно ни при чем. Только ты. Можно? 

— Можно, — почти шепотом ответил не веривший в происходящее Кроули, не понимая, с чем согласился.

Азирафель наклонился еще раз, его губы коснулись подбородка Кроули. У того закружилась голова, и он едва слышно зашипел, когда ангел положил свои тёплые ладони ему на плечи. Смотреть не было сил, и Кроули зажмурился..

— Я так давно хотел, — прошептал Азирафель и притянул Кроули ближе; казалось, прикосновения ладоней обжигают его даже через простыню. — И не мог.

— Из-за своих?

— Из-за себя. Боялся.

Азирафель лег рядом, прижимаясь к Кроули, и тот тут же возненавидел простыни и одежду, которые их разделяли. 

— Я говорил. Ты слишком быстрый. Тебе бы надоело, — сбивая дыхание, бормотал Азирафель, целуя демона в промежутках между словами. — А я привязчивый, я бы потом не смог… опять один. Я мучаюсь каждый раз, когда ты пропадаешь куда-то. Легче не знать, чего лишен. К тому же, соблазнять — твоя работа.

Кроули казалось, что его сейчас разорвет. Они бы давно могли быть вместе.

— А сейчас это неважно. У нас немного времени.

Азирафель сорвал с шеи бабочку. Кроули наконец нашел в себе силы ответить. Он поднял руки, сгреб пиджак и рубашку Азирафеля и зашипел ему в лицо:

— Важно! Глупый ангел, ты… ты важен. Ты — что угодно, только не работа.

— Мне приятно, если это так.

Кроули готов был вывернуться наизнанку, показать самое сокровенное, обнажить уязвимое нутро, лишь бы убедить Азирафеля в искренности. Но время слов закончилось.

Руки и губы Азирафеля касались его везде. Он целовал, покусывал, трогал, мял и гладил. Куда делась его старомодная одежда, Кроули заметить не успел, осточертевшую простыню с него сорвали… Азирафель был замечательным, самым лучшим: с плавными изгибами бедер, круглыми белыми плечами, мягким животом… И сейчас прижимался к замерзшему за века Кроули, грел его и нежил в объятиях.

Кроули схватился за плечи Азирафеля и, словно утопающий, вцепился в них. Пальцы задрожали, пришлось сжать их сильнее, чтобы эта дрожь не была так заметна.

— Тш-ш-ш. Я тут. Я твой.

— Мой? — эхом переспросил Кроули. — Что ты мне позволишь?

Азирафель стиснул его ягодицы руками и проехался по напряженному члену своим.

— Все.

— Тогда возьми меня, — смущенно попросил Кроули. Он хотел почувствовать все внимание Азирафеля, направленное на него. Когда Кроули позволял себе мечтать об их близости, в его воображении все было по-другому — в тех мечтах это он дарил Азирафелю свою любовь, вел их обоих к удовольствию… Но сейчас Кроули жаждал его только получать.

Азирафель улыбнулся и принялся шептать демонуласковые слова — от каждого что-то внутри замирало в счастливом неверии, — готовя его для себя. Хотелось взвыть от медленных движений, вынимающих душу. Азирафель так ласково смотрел, так нежно все делал — Кроули чувствовал себя любимым, по-настоящему единственным и желанным…

Азирафель благодарно целовал каждый дюйм его тела, а Кроули пытался собраться с мыслями, чтобы хоть что-то сказать, не выглядеть таким счастливым — и не мог. На его лице отражалось сейчас все, что он только что пережил. Что они пережили вместе. Азирафель вдруг горько вздохнул и крепко сжал его в объятиях.

Кроули понял, что тот смотрит совершенно больным, загнанным взглядом — как люди, которые теряют кого-то дорогого. Кроули готов был на все, лишь бы Азирафель опять улыбался. О! Это была достаточная мотивация, чтобы действовать.

— Ангел, я знаю, как мы выкрутимся! Мы просто поменяемся телами. Тебе не повредит святая вода, а из ямы ты запросто сможешь взлететь. Мне адское пламя тоже не причинит вреда. Пророчество Агнессы могло быть об этом.

— А если наши тела просто разорвет от напряжения? — встрепенулся Азирафель.

— Да нет же. Черт, твоя сперма все еще вытекает из моей задницы, — ответил Кроули, с наслаждением наблюдая, как от этих слов покраснели щеки ангела. — Или, если хочешь, мы все еще можем сбежать вместе на Альфу Центавра. 

Азирафель подхватил рукой простыню и резко накрыл их обоих. 

— Меняемся. Если кто-то за нами наблюдает, то под простыню смотреть не будут. Мои постесняются, твои побрезгуют.

Кроули прижался к нему и прошептал:

— Я люблю тебя, ангел. Хочу, чтобы ты тоже знал.


	5. Chapter 5

**Эпилог**

Кроули еще успел увидеть, как Хастур ударил Азирафеля монтировкой, когда ангелы подхватили его под руки ангелы и вознеслись на небеса. Рай оказался холодным, безжизненным, совершенно стерильным. Когда-то, до падения, это место было совершенно другим.

Он неуютно поежился в своих путах. Окружающие его ангелы не выглядели счастливыми, благостными или добрыми. Общаясь с Азирафелем, привык совсем к другому. Подошедший Гавриил похлопал его по плечу — Кроули показалось, что его коснулась глыба льда. Здесь все и всё было замороженным. И это почему-то пугало даже больше предстоящей казни. 

Он не заметил никакой разницы, кроме вида за окном: те же постные лица, что и внизу, тот же приговор… Казалось, Всевышняя наказала не только падших, но и оставшихся. Кроули попытался воззвать к ангельской доброте исключительно из интереса. Не сработало. Шагнув в костер, он с удовольствием потянулся — стало чуть теплее. Но настоящее удовольствие он почувствовал, плюнув огнем в сторону ангелов.

Из огня он вышагнул после десяти минут бесцельного горения. Пришедший забрать пламя демон даже не удивился, только радостным голосом заявил:

— У нас тоже ничего не вышло. 

Сердце Кроули забилось, как сумасшедшее. Все получилось!

— Ну, я, наверное, пойду, — обратился он застывшим от ужаса ангелам. И отправился к эскалатору, на котором минутой ранее уехал демон с огнем. Его так никто не остановил. 

В холле Кроули столкнулся с Азирафелем. Тот держал в руках его пиджак, жилет и брюки.

— Тебя там что, стриптиз танцевать уломали? — поразился Кроули. — Дагон может, конечно, но… 

— Да нет. Не мог же я в ванну лезть в одежде, непривычно как-то. Ну что, прогуляемся? В Сент-Джеймс?

— В Сент-Джеймс. Только ты все же оденься.

Кроули смеялся над полотенцем и уточкой, улыбался при виде наслаждения на лице Азирафеля, съевшего любимый десерт, и был бесконечно счастлив, когда они опять отправились к нему. Впереди у них оставалось все время мира.


End file.
